


Sense and Sensuality

by Operamatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Cunnilingus, F/M, Regencystuck, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operamatic/pseuds/Operamatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for chocolate and cunnilingus day, and also for Liz who loves grimdorks and Regency AUs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense and Sensuality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angerliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angerliz/gifts).



> The contents of Rose’s letter were shamelessly stolen from Neil Gaiman and I’m not sorry because he is never going to read this but if he does then I won’t have time to be sorry because I’ll have thrown myself screaming into the sea.

The letter read simply:

 

_You have been invited to a seduction; please wear whatever you would like to be seduced in_.

 

Lord John Egbert of Windenshade had received many overtures from many people.  He was an eligible bachelor of pleasant demeanor and disarming attractiveness, though he himself would be the first to denounce these claims.

 

It was also well known that Lord Egbert was a particular favorite of society newcomers Mr. Vantas and his wife Mrs. Vantas nee Maryam, and that his relationship with his cousin Lady Jade Harley could only be described as _close_.

 

Yes Lord Egbert was well accustomed to romantic overtures and for all his good natured winking and witty conversation he considered himself somewhat of an old hat at the whole game of flirtation.  After all, it was all in good fun and he was nothing if not obliging.

 

This though, this was a new development that had left him quite at a loss.

 

He arrived at the little flat promptly at seven, his cravat a charming blue to accent his eyes, his hat doffed at an angle that he’d been told was “rakish and alluring” by Kanaya, who regarded the whole situation with a sort of knowing enthusiasm.

 

“Believe me John,” she’d said as she went about choosing colors and fabrics for him, “You will wish to accept the invitation, she can be most…entertaining.”

 

He knocked on the door, which opened to a charmingly gothic room complete with black lace curtains and a rather ghastly bust of what appeared to be an elderly wizard in the foyer.

 

Miss Rose Lalonde, author of scandalous eldritch erotica, stood in the doorway, a dark smile spreading on her lips as she held out her hand, nails lacquered black and shiny.

 

He kissed it and let his lips linger against the cold, smooth skin there.

 

“My Lord, tell me,” she intoned, voice deep and dripping and inviting, “whatever brings you to my humble lodgings?”

 

He chuckled at this.  Japery was a passion of his, and it seemed he’d wandered into a prankster’s snare of cunning proportions.

 

“I seem to have been invited to my own seduction, Miss Lalonde.  The sender is anonymous but for the rather peculiar monogram on the letterhead, a mysterious _RL_.  You are a writer by trade, Miss, might you help me solve this little mystery?”  He waggled an eyebrow up and down, smiling broadly for affect.

 

She smirked, her teeth white and wicked.

 

“Do come in My Lord, and perhaps we’ll be able to…” she drew out the word and let it hang in the air, tantalizing and slow, “ _expose_ the truth.”

 

John Egbert swallowed thickly and followed her in without a word.

 

 

She let out a hiss as hands glanced across her hips.  They’d somehow found their way onto the settee, her back arched against the cushion, his knees firmly planted on the ground.  Her bodice was undone and opened, revealing the corsetry beneath.  It was truly a diabolical ensemble, complete with black ribbons and skulls embossed in pink along the whalebone stays.  Her breasts rested tremulously at the precipice of it all, a small flush creeping up towards her neck.

 

He sat back for a moment on his heels and stared firmly into her dark eyes.

 

“Miss Lalonde, I must say I was surprised when I received your invitation, I’d grown accustomed to the thought that you found me somewhat foolish,”

 

“Whatever gave you that idea?” she wound long fingers in his hair, stroking daintily against the shell of his ear.

 

“Well you do tend to laugh at me whenever we are in mixed company,” he smiled, lifting his hands to her ankles, running them up shapely legs to ruck her skirts higher onto the chaise.  She wore no stockings, which meant in all likelihood her garters were conveniently absent.

 

“Ah therein lies your answer My Lord,” his hands slid under her petticoats and made a steady journey along her thighs.  He’d been right about the garters.

 

“Oh?” he asked softly, eyes traveling from hers to the juncture of her hips.

 

“I invited you here because you make me laugh.”

 

She did not smile though, and instead gripped the back of his head and guided him down underneath her skirts.

 

A few moments later, after much fumbling and cursing, John’s voice called up from below her waistline.

 

“Heavens, Miss Lalonde, I seem to have become lost in the wilderness of your petticoats!”

 

She laughed low and sweet.

 

“Indeed, Lord Egbert, Petticoat Junction is notoriously unkind to strangers,”

 

“Then I suppose I’ll just have to familiarize myself with my surroundings,” he murmured, and quite suddenly Rose Lalonde found herself extremely aware of the hot, wet, firm sensation that was John Egbert’s tongue.  She gasped for a moment, her own hands gripping at the back of the settee, fondling her breasts, fisting her skirts.  He ran the flat of his tongue languorously along her opening, hands hot on her thighs as he lifted them to rest on his broad shoulders.

 

She let her head fall back a moment, breathing deep and shifting up that he might slide a hand to cup her bottom.  Her skin felt hot and stretched too tight across her frame, the silks and brocades of her gown suffocating.

 

He opened his mouth to consume her, sucking at her clit, teeth worrying her wet folds and for a brief moment Rose Lalonde was reminded of something she’d written once, about a woman who’d succumbed to the heated advances of a suitor with tentacles for arms and a beak in place of a mouth.  John Egbert’s hands were as wandering, his slightly bucked teeth as sharp, his tongue as smooth and long and devastating.

 

She felt a warm whisper against her clit and good heavens he was moaning as his tongue dipped deeper into her.  She called out, something between an _oh_ and a _yes_ , her hands scrabbling at her skirts until she’d freed the crown of his head, which she gripped with both hands.

 

She rose up and he rose with her, devouring her hungrily.  Soon she was standing on shaking legs, gasping and smiling and babbling like a woman possessed.

 

“M-my lor-John-oh my that’s-yes-GOD DON’T ST-AH” he bit at her swollen clit, blunt fingernails digging into the curves of her hips.  The skin at the juncture of her legs was slick and sore.

 

“Miss Lalonde,” she could feel the slash of his smile against her opening, teeth pressing into the flesh there, “I daresay you have me well and truly seduced.”  His tongue slid up into her and sucked hard against her clit.

 

She shrieked and howled, a monster in girl’s skin as climax crashed down through her and onto John Egbert’s lips.

 

They sat back against the settee, her skirts shucked and his jacket long discarded.  The Lord of Windenshade absentmindedly loosened his cravat, opening the collar of his shirt that he might breathe easier.

 

When she’d finally caught her breath, Rose reached up to touch the lapel of his waistcoat.

 

“Where on earth did you learn your way around a woman’s nethers my Lord?” enjoying the blush that crept across his face at the word “nethers”, never mind that the proof of her pleasures were slicked across half his face.

 

“Well,” he coughed, then chuckled and bit his lip, “That is, er…well a lady never asks and a gentleman never tells.”

 

Rose Lalonde  let out a thick and throaty laugh as she pulled him roughly down to meet her dark, hungry lips. 

 

He didn’t object.


End file.
